The invention relates to 8.alpha.-acylaminoergolines, their production and use as pharmaceutical agents, and intermediate compounds for the production of 8.alpha.-acylaminoergolines.
8.alpha.-acylaminoergolines described in DOS 35 00 251 show prolactin secretion inhibitory effect. If long-chain alkyl radicals are present in the 6-position, they especially inhibit the secretion of the luteinizing hormone. 8.alpha.-diethyl-urea ad thiourea ergoline derivatives, which have a long-chain hydrocarbon radical in the 6-position, are described in EP-A-351 352. The 8.alpha.-acylaminoergoline derivatives substituted in the 6-position with a long-chain hydrocarbon radical show, in comparison with the 6-methyl derivatives, a reduced apomorphine antagonistic activity and increased dopamine agonistic activity. At the same time, the metabolic stability of the compound is maintained or improved.